


Isle of The North [Volume #2] A Christmas Special

by Hollyemberbvbarmy



Series: How To Train Your Dragon: Memoirs of Elizabeth Alta Hyde-Snyder [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Action/Adventure, Birthday Presents, Blood and Injury, Christmas Special, Dinosaurs, Dragons, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Forced Bonding, Gen, Hyde's birthday, Major Character Injury, Sea Monsters, Shipwrecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyemberbvbarmy/pseuds/Hollyemberbvbarmy
Summary: It was dark inside the creature, cold, hungry, always hungry, never stopping never slowing down. Eating anything and everything in its path. Food was becoming rarer though, islands further apart, and ships less so, fish swam away as soon as the fella the powerful beat of its fins. It was hungry. Hungry and in pain.Hungry...So hungry...Food. The great beast lifted it's head and pushed it's tail, heading towards the surface. Jaws opened wide pushing forward. The beast launched out of the ocean, water spraying everywhere. The giant teeth crashed down onto the ship tearing the ship in half as it sank back into the water. Swimming back into the depths of the ocean.*-*-*(If You Have not read the first book "How To Train Your Dragon" please read it first)Isle of The North II Volume #2 II How To Train Your Dragon Series II Christmas Special





	1. "Stayin' In Black"

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Note: While this is written as a Christmas special, however Vikings do not celebrate Christmas in December. so the event's in the novel occurred before "Gift of a Night Fury" [Volume #3] and "Legend of The Boneknapper" [Volume #4] which will be published in January, and just before the "Riders of Berk" tv show.

**01.**

**"Stayin' in Black"**

**[Stayin' in Black (The Bee Gees + AC/DC Mashup) - Song for this chapter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OrlWWrSwaB8) **

Blinking the sleep out of your eyes was one thing, but waking up properly? That was another. Something that Hyde, someone who was normally a light sleeper was discovering.

Hyde had woken up in many interesting places, in different scenarios. Never had she woken up to the gaping jaws of a frightfully big sea monster. Screams of soldiers and sailors around her started filtering in through her brain. "There's something wrong with this picture." She muttered. Wood splintered under the force of the creature's jaws and was sent flying, the metal nails and plating was ripped out and scatted. The creature dived under water and Hyde blinked. "Huh? What was that?"

For a minute she could only hear silence, then a slight as everyone did not dare breath a sound, for fear the creature would come back. Two brave soldiers slowly and silently peered over the edge trying to see if it had truly left. "GET BACK!" They shouted making a run for the other side of the ship, the beast broke through the water and clamped its jaws on the pole edge of the pole attached to the mask that flag rested just above. Hyde's eyes widened. That was one big fish. Just longer than the ship and certainly larger than any whale. "Oh, no," Hyde said realising what it was doing. "It's tipping the ship! The ship can't hold it's weight!" not when it's all on one small pole hanging over the edge of the ship.

Hyde scrambled to her feet as she felt the boat tipping. Some of the soldiers simply dived into the water, making a break for it. Hyde felt herself being yanked up pushed against the railing of the tipping ship. "Mornin' Gunji." Gunji grinned. "Morning kitty!"

Hyde grabbed Gunji as she felt them begin to fall, he wrapped his arms around her turning them around and bracing for impact. The water was freezing. And Hyde pushed her legs and broke the surface. "I'm guessing that didn't quite go to plan, whatever it was?!" Hyde shouted motioning towards the creature and the capsized ship. "Dunno, ask your dad and grandfather." He said as the two began to swim towards the wreckage. "And what the hell was that?" Hyde demanded to know as she scrambled for purchase on a piece of the wrecked ship. "We're not sure." A soldier said as he grabbed onto the other said. "The former chief said it attacks one of the trading ships he was on, and that he had never seen anything like it before." The water splashed against them and the shipwreck pushing them towards a cluster of rather small Islands. Hyde glanced around to see who else was around.

There weren't too many, but certainly enough, looks like there weren't even that many to begin with. Hyde yelped in surprise as Gunji pushed her up, and onto the plank of wood. "Gunji!" She cried out glaring at him. "You, are a terrible swimmer, and especially with that metal leg, it's already rusted. You won't be able to swim with it." Hyde looked down at the meta appendage as if it had personally offended her, in a way it did. Hyde scanned the area once more. "Well, guess we follow the others," she said as the three bang to clumsily and awkwardly make their way to the nearest island. Hyde's gut twisted, fear calming down as chills ran up her spine. Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong.

***-*-***

Hyde, to say the least, was a little more than disgruntled now that she was fully awake, the creature, whatever was, had made sure of that. Hyde shook her head like a dog after getting wet. "Good to see you alive and well." Came a deep voice, Hyde jerked her head up. "Yeah, no thanks to you and dad." Hyde bit back. The former chief sighed. "Considering your recent conquest of the Red Death, I figured you could help," he explained gently. "You could have asked?" SHe said as she took her leg off and checked it over. "Would you have agreed? You swore never to have anything to do with Akkadia after the Red Death's defeat." 

"Can you blame me? I was given a chance to have a home where I won't be scared for my life everytime I tried to sleep." Hyde's grandfather nodded. "I understand." He said gently reaching out and ruffling her hair. "I understand, more than you realise." He crouched down in front of the sitting teen. "But I do need your help, this could eventually affect everyone, even Berk, whatever that is, it's scaring off the traders." 

"And what about Dad?" Hyde's grandfather sighed a deep sigh before settling himself down on the ground properly. "Your father is here, however, he was injured during the attack." Hyde nodded a small smile on her lips before falter, finally realising something rather important. "Did you kidnap me from Berk when I was sleeping?"

"Well, no-" He started. 

"I did." The Akkadian chief grinned pointing at himself as he limped over a few soldiers fussing about him urging him to _sit down._

"DAD!" Hyde shouted at the chief. He merely continued grinning. "That's my name Kiddo." the grandfather simply sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as the two began to fight, neither truly in the physical condition to fight, so they settle for venomous words and mocking taunts. 

Like the former chief of Akkadia, something else shifted in annoyance, the sound of the intruders loud and unwelcome. Leaves rustled as something slinked away. 

***-*-***

_Down below a beast lurks, tail swishing back and forth, serrated teeth badly inches apart as it searched for its next meal. A large scar just above one of its flipper oozed blood, colouring the dark ocean waters._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come check me out on:  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM9ZJRv28CvcutCHdgjoxPQ?view_as=subscriber where I post music stuff, such as live performances and originals.  
> SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/holly-cunningham-280913653/tracks  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/hollyemberbvbarmy


	2. "One Hand Killing"

**02.**

**"One Hand Killing"**

["One Hand Killing - Twelve Foot Ninja (Song for this chapter)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-v9Aeb7Pr0)

Hyde sulked, as in proper, knees pulled to her chest, actively avoiding people, with her leg resting on top of her jacket so sand didn’t get in it, and she sulked. She had finally gotten used to having Toothless around her wherever she went, even if it wasn’t welcome in some places. Now she was shipwrecked on an island with her family that, lets be honest, she does not get along with, and the only good thing was the fact that her leg was amputated below the knee, if it was above the metal knee joint would have been rusted then jammed, unable to move it at all, and it would make things much more difficult, for now, she should just let both the prosthetic and her stump dry out to avoid aggravating and damaging the skin.

A cry of victory came from the soldiers as the fire lite up, despite their wet hands. Hyde took a deep breath, before slowly hopping over to where her father, her grandfather and Gunji, and two of the soldier's generals sat. “What's the plan?” she asked as she landed on the sand with a slight _oomph._ “The first plan of action is to find food and drinkable water.” General #1 said. Hyde thought he looked vaguely familiar. The general wasn’t a large man, but not small either, however, smaller than her father, certainly. He was covered in scars, she took note, scars which marred his face, scars that would make him unrecognisable to even his own family. “How far into the forest do we want to go?” The second general asked. “Not too far, we don’t know anything about this place, and we have injured soldiers and volunteers, I won’t risk putting them on the line.” The second general nodded. “Then we go only as far as necessary, find some edible food, and hunts some animals, make sure you can see the beach,” Vladimir said as the old man pulled out his weapons, to see what they could use. David did the same and took a concerning while doing it as weapons seem to just spill from him, Vladimir sighed. “Son, that’s going a bit overboard isn’t it?” He asked as the chief lay down a second sword. “Where in the blazes did you even hide that?” The first general asked his eyes wide. “I’m the chief of Akkadia, I have to be ready for attack at any time, anywhere.” He played down his fifth whip. “Well, I guess that’s why they call you whiplash.” The second general muttered.

Hyde pulled the sleeves back on her top, and tugged at the leather wristband, David leant forward the gave a loud laugh. “A hidden blade, snazzy.” Hyde pulled her finger forward and hooked it around a small piece of string that in turn was hooked on the straps, she pulled it and the blade burst forward with a small _shlink!_ Hyde held it up, she had multiple versions of it, these ones were the smaller ones, designed to carry a dagger, rather than a longer blade like some of her other ones, she could fight properly with the others, the ones with a longer blade, but these, these were designed for close range killing, Hyde did the same to the other arm, she was little surprised the metal survived the water. “Handy.” The second general said. “Never seen anything like it before.”

“Hidden blade,” Hyde said. “That's all you’ve got?” Hyde’s father asked. “What does it matter to you?” She bites back. “Nothing much, I’d just expect you to have more on you.”

“Well, sorry for being asleep when you kidnapped me, I didn’t get the chance to accessorise.”

David snorted, Vladimir raised his hand slightly, in a calming gesture. “Stop it, you two, we have a bigger issue then your petty feud.” He said. “petty-?!” The two started at once.

“That’s enough!” The usually quiet and calm voice that was Hyde grandfathers, boomed loudly across the beach as he silenced the two squabbling family members.

Hyde and her father fell into silence quickly. “Sorry, sir,” Hyde said to her grandfather as he calmed himself down. “You are the Chief and the future chief of Akkadia, act like it.” He said. Hyde shook her head. “Jett is the future chief, sir.” Vladimir stared at his granddaughter. “But you are the eldest.” He said, confusion lacing his voice as he stared pointedly at the chief. “Jett is stronger, and doesn’t side with the Berkians, Jett is more fit to be chief,” David said.

Hyde goes to kick him in the leg. “Okay, okay, enough!” The second general urged. “We don’t have time for this family drama, we’re running out of daylight.”

“Right, right. We’ll split into three groups, two groups will go into the forest to look for some game to kill, wood and anything we could use as shelter, the other group will go fishing.”

Hyde nodded. “Alright, You.” She pointed to the first general. “You gather some people and go fishing.”

“You,” she pointed at the second one. “Go find stuff for a shelter. “And grandpa, Gunji and I will go hunting.”

“OI!” Cried Whiplash in protest. “What?” Hyde asked turning to look at her father. “Who’s in charge here?” He asked incredulously. Hyde let out an annoyed sound. “Alright then, chief. What should we do?” He paused, thinking. “What she said.” He conceded. Hyde smirked as she hopped back over to her leg, and put it back on. Dusting off the stray bits of sand before picking up her jacket she tied it around her waist, reluctant to leave it, but unable to wear it, due to it still being too wet to wear.

Hyde glared at the sand, with two feet it was amazing, sand, but with one foot and a metal one, it wasn’t so fun, in fact walking, she realised was more difficult on sand than almost any other surface, except, water of course, but that was just impossible.

Hyde made her, albeit clumsily towards her husband and grandfather. “Alright, let's go hunting.”

***-*-***

Generally, Hyde surmised, you are normally attacked on the second day of your shipwreck on a seemingly uninhabited Island, so when she found herself and a few other members of her hunting party back to back as the fended off several tribesmen merely an hour after departure from the beach, to say the least, Hyde was a little surprised, and taken by surprise, an arrow aimed at her head whizzed past as she jerked backwards, but not fast enough to avoid injury, minimal as it was. The arrow had nicked her cheek a little but almost lodged itself in her nose as it harshly dug through the skin. “That's gonna leave a mark.” She groaned, one hand clutching the cut as blood dribbled out of it. Hyde’s next moves were purely instinctual as the trees and bushes seemed to spring to life, Hyde leaned forward, and pushed off the ground, her legs pushing her towards one of the attackers, the spear which they were holding classed with her dagger. She swung her leg up, kicking him in the face, before turning around and kicking another attacker away, before attempting to stab his shoulder. He rolled away and Hyde positioned her feet, ready to flee or fight. She knew her grandfather would be alright, he was known as one of the strongest Vikings in and out of the archipelago for a reason, and Gunji? Hyde watched as he sliced an attacker with his makeshift claws. Well, he’s insane, and has trained with Hyde ever since they were married at the age of 10, hell he has protected her from her father when the punishments, necessary or not, was a bit too extreme. Hyde’s brain worked furiously, a familiar feeling about the people attacking them, but she couldn’t quiet place it, Hyde’s chin roughly hit the ground. “Huh?” She said, reality catching up with her, they had her pinned to the ground, a knee jammed into her back and a knife positioned right next to her neck.

With a start, she realised she had gotten to prideful, and arrogant, and underestimated her opponent. The man above her let out a shout, drawing the attention of the rest of Hyde’s company. “Hyde!” Cried Gunji taking a step forward and raising his weapons, only to freeze when the knife dug into her skin. She was then yanked up roughly and her hands tied and she was shoved towards the others, who were receiving the same treatment, before being unceremoniously being pushed forwards and towards what Hyde could only guess was their tribe.

***-*-***

The vast majority of the people which were with them on the beach, were now at the camp, some were missing, Hyde noted, her father was not, in fact, he was chained to two poles and dangling an inch or two from the ground. The tribesmen spoke in a language that Hyde could not understand, some hushed, some yelling at the soldiers, and some of their eyes simply darted frantically, as if they were a deer who sensed danger. Hyde hangs her head under her grandfather's gaze. “I’m sorry.” She said, she should have been better, stronger, faster and more focused.

“You are young, and still have much to learn, young Hyde, do not fret too much, besides, your learning much quicker than your father, he was a piece of work.” Hyde snorted in amusement, trying to imagine her father, the great whiplash, feared throughout the archipelago, losing a fight to one of the training instructors at Akkadia.

A drumbeat sounded and Hyde’s head snapped up as the sea of people parted to let through a surprisingly skinny yet tall man, he voice, however, contradicted everything about him, it was booming, echoing across the settlement and instantly drew attention to him, almost making you forget you were looking at what would be a rather skinny and weak fellow.

“It’s been a long time, Snyder.” 

**See you next week in 03. "The Hunter"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come check me out on:  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM9ZJRv28CvcutCHdgjoxPQ?view_as=subscriber where I post music stuff, such as live performances and originals.  
> SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/holly-cunningham-280913653/tracks  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/hollyemberbvbarmy


	3. "The Hunter"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> come check me out on:  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM9ZJRv28CvcutCHdgjoxPQ?view_as=subscriber where I post music stuff, such as live performances and originals.  
> SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/holly-cunningham-280913653/tracks  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/hollyemberbvbarmy

**03.**

**"The Hunter"**

[The Hunter - Adam Jensen (Song for this chapter)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DYzYD2-23g)

( **Note:** níðingr (NEETH-ing-uhr) — villain, vile person)

Hyde looked to her grandfather, who merely shrugged in response to her accusatory glare, she looked to her father, and raise an eyebrow at the man who was grinning ear to ear.

“You're alive! That’s a bit surprising ti be honest but by god, it brightens my day, tell me, whats it like?” Whiplash leaned forward excitedly before recoiling back as a sword was thrust in his direction. “Silence you níðingr.”

“David,” Vladimir said pointedly, looking at his son. “We fought almost a year ago, he should have died along with his tribe, but lookie here, still standing strong. Ain'tcha? Finnleik Jarlebankesson of Kambr.” Whiplash replied, still grinning, however not as broadly as before.

“Wasn’t Kambr wiped out?” A soldier asked. Hyde lifted her head, this being news to her, in fact, she never even heard of Kambr before, probably another lesser known tribe.

“Yes, all but one, a single child who escaped,” Vladimir said as he glared at his son before his eyes rested on Finnleik in sympathy. His face twisted in disgust and hatred as he glared at the group before him. “Yeah, no thanks to your son. I hear he’s chief now.” Finnleik spat at the eldest Snyder. Vladimir shrugged. “He proved himself strong, and worthy enough.”

“It’s a pity they don’t test sanity when deciding who will be chief,” Hyde said as she wiggled, the ropes uncomfortable and her prosthetic digging into her skin in a truly uncomfortable, almost painful manner. The comment earned her a seething look from her grandfather. “if they did that you wouldn’t have a chance in hel at becoming chief.” Whiplash said as he leaned towards his daughter, the ropes straining slightly. “You’ve already destroyed that chance by teaching Jett everything and announcing she will be the next chief, but- oh, I forgot, she’s missing because you scared her off.” He glared at her. “I didn’t scare her off, that was you.” Hyde rolled her eyes and straighten up. “You were the one with the knife.”

Finnleik looked at his men behind him in confusion before turning to the second general. “Are they always like this?”

“Worse actually, this month and most of next month a truce is in effect though, not allowed to fight, at least not physically.”

“Why would they need a truce?” He wondered aloud. “and why this, and next month?”

“Because this month is the month Britain celebrates a thing called Christmas, and dear old dad enjoyed it and wanted to enjoy it without having to worry about the rest of us tearing each other apart,” Whiplash said, his voice taking on a bored drawl.

Finnleik nodded. “And I’m assuming next month is so we can celebrate Jól.” The three nodded. “Sir. We’re off track.”

“Oh right, yes.” Finnleik raised his chin slightly. “I made a promise, David “Dee” Snyder Aka Whiplash, the monster that creates graveyards. You destroyed my home, I will destroy you, then, your tribe, the great Akkadian tribe taken down, so many will celebrate it’s fall.”

Hyde drew a sharp intake of breath and she could hear the growls coming from various men around her. Then she paused. “Then why are you here?” She asked.

“What?”

“If you wanted to take down Akkadia the best time to do is is right after a battle, and they have certainly fought in battles after your tribe was destroyed ten years ago. Unless…”

“Unless what?” Gunji asked.

Hyde looked Finnleik in the eyes. “How long have you been here, Finn?” 

***-*-***

As it turned out, Finnleik had been on this little island for almost eight years. Trapped and stranded, the ships had been built but never set sail, the small tribe which Finn had someone became the leader of, was a tribe who feared the beast below, the beast that circled the island and ate anyone that got too far out. One particular elderly woman kept on babbling how they had angered the gods, and another, a younger man, who explained that the beast was hungry, he believed that this island was its home from long ago, and it was just trying to return home, but it was hungry, so all the fish started leaving or were eaten. “That’s probably why it’s going out further than before, why it’s colliding with the trading route.”

“-And whatever attacked our ship, it’s stopping you lot from leaving.” Hyde surmised and Finn nodded, the distance between the as the fire crackled in between them was great. “So, if we can come to a mutual agreement, that would be fantastic.” Finn narrowed his eyes. “No. I’d never work with you Snyders’ you burnt my home to the ground.”

Hyde sighed as Finn stood up, a sense of fear twisted in Hyde’s gut. “Kill them.”

“Oh, boy.”

**Note:** Jól or Yule is the Viking Christmas. Which Is often in January, instead of December. 


	4. "Saturday Nights Alright (For Fighting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> come check me out on:  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM9ZJRv28CvcutCHdgjoxPQ?view_as=subscriber where I post music stuff, such as live performances and originals.  
> SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/holly-cunningham-280913653/tracks  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/hollyemberbvbarmy

**04.**

**"Saturday Nights Alright (For Fighting)"**

[Saturday Nights Alright (For Fighting) - Elton John )Song For This Chapter)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26wEWSUUsUc)

Hyde ducked her head as Gunji practically threw himself on top of her, shielding her from the oncoming guards. She grunted as she tried to shove him off of her. “Gunji…”

There was an outcry from the other soldiers which were shipwrecked that day. “You can’t kill us!” One soldier cried.

“Why not?” Finnleik demanded before anyone could give a reason Whiplash’s manic voice, cut across the settlement, “Come on you fucks, you think you can kill us? Kill me?! I’m David Fucking Snyder! Whiplash! You’re gonna have a hard time puttin’ me in the ground!” Hyde shrugged. “He’s not wrong.” Gunji nodded in agreement as he watched his chief yanked at the ropes, finally loosening them. It was chaos after that and the sound of swords clashing against one another, tents being broken as people crashed into them. Hyde opted for climbing a tree and settling down, watching as Gunji gave a manic laugh before going the fight, eyes a-blaze with madness. Hyde rested her back against the trunk as she crossed her ankles and waited. She was still getting used to the leg and it was beginning to hurt, and being dunked in water and not to mention someone put it on as she was sleeping without any real knowledge wasn’t helping, the latter problem was an easy fix though. Hyde briefly wondered what the others at Berk were doing. God, Stoick was going to be furious when she returned. While Hyde was allowed to stay and was no longer a prisoner, doesn’t mean he fully trusts her or likes her for that matter. She wondered how she was going to explain it.

_“Oh, sorry Stoick, my dad and my grandfather somehow kidnapped me, despite being a light sleeper and I was woken up by a giant dinosaur-“ Dinosaur!_ Hyde’s eyes widen when it finally clicked. The sea creature that attacked them was a dinosaur, and most likely the last of its kind. She jumped down from the tree. “Grandpa! Guys! The creature is a dinosaur!” She was ignored.

One foot landed heavily in front of the other and pulled the small string, and the blades popped out, Hyde charged, quickly stabbing a man in his jaw as she made an uppercut motion, he fell and Gunji turned around. “Welcome to the party!”

“I think I know what the creature is! Well…Sort of.” Gunji blocked an attack and grasped Hyde’s arm roughly pulling the two away from the scuffle. “What are you thinking?” He asked. “Dinosaur. I’m not sure what kind but it looks nothing like any of the dragons I’ve seen.”

“You haven’t seen much.” Gunji pointed out. Hyde glared. “But, there are paintings on the walls at home, and one of them look eerily similar to our hungry friend out there.” Gunji nodded, his blonde hair shifting, revealing his blue eyes. “And the elders used to tell stories of them, the dinosaurs, I thought they were just made up.”

“Who knows,” Hyde said. “It has been a very long time, and besides, I ride a Night Fury, which I might point out would have made things much easier, but instead you just had to kidnap me and not the dragon that I spend most nights sleeping on.”

“Focus.” Gunji reminded. “Sorry,” Hyde said. “Then I’m guessing you have a plan?” He asked after veering them away from an arrow. “I’ve theorised it’s species at best and I know next to nothing other than its hungry….” Hyde trailed off, thinking. “I might have an idea, but it requires two attacks on the sea dinosaur.” Gunji nodded turned around

“WE CAN GET YOU OFF THE ISLAND!”

“HOLT!” Came Finn’s echoing shout, his, men slowed to a stop. “So, you're sure you don’t want to stay at Berk?” Hyde asked Gunji. “I’m sure.”

Vladimir motioned for his men to stop. Hyde moved forward and away from Gunji. “I may know a way to get rid of that ‘beast’ as you call it.” She said as the let the daggers slip back into their holster on her arms. “Do tell,” Finn said as he motioned for his men to back off.

***-*-***

“Someone said that it was circling the island and that nowadays it goes out further because there is less food around. We could use that to our advantage.”

“How so?” Finn asked. “It’s simple really,” She held up a piece of fish, one which Gunji had been cooking over the fire. “By using bait.” She said as she pointed the stick at Finn.

“But how are we going to get enough bait? We have barely enough fish as it is and we don’t know if it would go for any other meat.” He said leaning forward. “The fish isn’t the main lure, How many ships have you got?”

“Two.”

“Perfect, the dinosaur will be lured by the smell of the fish, but the boat is the hook if we can attach spearheads or other items that could piece its skin it’ll do enough damage that chances are it’ll bleed out. Dad, Grandpa, Gunji and myself will be on the ship to help try and kill it, with whatever we can get our hands on.”

“And how do we know this isn’t some sort of trap.” One of Finn’s men asked.

“Because I wanna get home and I am frankly too tired and sore to try and think of an elaborate plan to get you all killed at the moment, I’m doing simple and easy.”

David shrugs. “Sounds about right.”

“I have no reason to trust you lot,” Finn said. “You lot-“ Hyde sputtered in indignation. Finn held up his hand silencing her. “You destroyed my home, slaughtered my people, and my family. But, considering that you,” he pointed at Hyde. “At the very least, have the same desire as myself, to get back home.” Hyde’s face hardened. “I don’t know where home is.” She said. He paused. “I understand.”

David was the first one to speak after that comment, “So what your sayin’ is we work together go our separate ways and what then?” Hyde nodded. “I don’t care what you do to us, but come on fellas,” She raised her arms as she stepped back as if she was welcoming everyone to either bring it on or give her a hug. “It’s Christmas, why don’t we go fishin’ together, eh?” 


	5. "Silent Night"

**05.**

**"Silent Night"**

[Song for the chapter: Silent Night by Holly Cunningham (Me!)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9WJthSU3pc)

Hyde kept her eyes closed, she could feel the cool breeze on her tanned skin. The rustle of clothes and the sound of moving grass alerted her to a new presence, she opened her eyes. “Finnleik.” She greeted as he handed a chicken leg to her. “Hyde, was it?” She nodded. Taking a bite out of the chicken leg happily, she didn’t get breakfast, nor lunch because some dickheads decided kidnapping her was a good idea. “So who are you in this band of miscreants?” He asked motioning to the other Akkadians. “The animal enthusiast, the kidnapping victim and Whiplash’s kid.” He blinked, slightly dumbfounded. “Huh.”

“Yeah.”

The silence dragged on. “So, dad attack your tribe?” Finn nodded, “it was years ago, probably before you were born, he, he came with the Akkadian army, our chief thought he and his army could fend them off, didn’t call for an evacuation, they were slaughtered.” Hyde’s eyes stared lifted to stare at the sky. “Akkadia's army may be small in comparison to other tribes, but we have a certain amount of train that they don’t, if you're going to attack, remember that, and be prepared to lose many soldiers.” Hyde finally said, unable to truly imagine losing an entire tribe, the problem, she never really knew her tribe, she grew up with only a select few people interacting with her, half of them ended up dead anyway, she never really felt like it was _her_ tribe, to begin with, just _a_ tribe.

A shiver ran through her body involuntarily as the two fell into silence once more, it would be a short night, and the dawn would bring a battle that Hyde may not want to participate in. Hyde restlessly tugged at her blond short blonde hair, before climbing to her feet and heading to Gunji leaving Finn to stare ahead of himself, unsure of what to do next.

“Tonights to rest, to feast and prepare for tomorrow.” Vladimir was saying as he munched on his own food. His deep voice seemed to contrast with many of the soldiers chattering excitedly around them.

“-And,” He leant back. “I want to celebrate, today is what the people from Britain refer to as the Night before Christmas, Christmas Eve, the call it, a time of festivity, unity and family, which leads me to my next reason to celebrate.” Hyde watched as the soldiers leaned forward. Eagerly listening to the man's words. “15 years ago, a little girl was brought into this world at precisely 11 o’clock, this morning. This little girl was my granddaughter, so I wish to say, Happy Birthday, Hyde.” Hyde smiled as Whiplash turned away. “Aww, you remembered Grandpa!” He let out a breathy chuckle, his face illuminated by the flickering, crackling flames, making his eyes shine with an unknown emotion. There was a chorus of Happy Birthdays. “I guess I should correct myself, 16 years ago.” Hyde smiled. “This is the closest I’ve ever gotten to a birthday celebration.” She commented, Vladimir shrugged and there wasn’t a peep from Whiplash who was actively ignoring the conversation.

***-*-***

Hyde had drifted off at one point during the night, but barely an hour later she was awake once more, and watching in a tree, seeing the stars which seem to alike, shifting and changing, almost like water. “Silent Night.” She sang quietly. “Holy Night.” She could see the moon steadily descending as if it was in a rush to start the day, but not quite yet. “All is calm, all is bright.” A Pause. “Silent Night, Holy Night.” She trailed off as the moon disappeared, she could feel it, the heat as she shifted, turning her body to see the suns blazing and blinding rays rising. She smiled, a menacing, excited smile, one which meant that she was ready for battle. “The countdown to extinction starts now.” 

**Song sang by me**

**I'll see you all in 06\. "Countdown To Extinction" **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come check me out on:  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM9ZJRv28CvcutCHdgjoxPQ?view_as=subscriber where I post music stuff, such as live performances and originals.   
> SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/holly-cunningham-280913653/tracks  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/hollyemberbvbarmy


	6. "Countdown To Extinction"

**06.**

**"Countdown To Extinction"**

**[Countdown To Extinction by Megadeth (Song For This Chapter)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hk1LzKELoo) **

_Thud,_ Hyde blinked, attention drawn to the man in front of her. “Yes?”

“Stop daydreaming and get moving, We’re heading out.” Hyde practically launched herself to her feet and followed her father to the two ships. “Everyone ready?” Whiplash asked as he boarded the smaller of the two boats. “Yes, sir. We’ve got good wind so we’ll be further out in no time.” Whiplash nodded. He turned to Hyde,

“Sure this’ll work?”

“Nope, but it’s worth a shot.” He nodded. “Alright, let's go!” He shouted, turning away from Hyde, it was almost instantaneously the ship started moving and Hyde wondered if it was to late to get on the other ship. She looked over the edge. She made a noise of displeasure and discomfort and turned her attention back to the others on the ships. Ships, by Thor she hated ships, made her sick, it’s not to bad at the moment, just, noticeable.

Hyde squinted her eyes, trying to estimate the distance between the boat and the rapidly distancing Island. Waves crashed into the boat splashing Hyde with water, she glared at it uselessly as she shivered slightly. Hyde had managed to pick up one of the smaller and thinner chains and attached a blade which, designed to be used in a verity of situations throw a picture of ushering it like a dagger, or used with the chain to cut and throw at a slightly longer distance, she would describe the weapon like a scorpions tail, however she had only seen drawings, and never one in real life. Along with that she picked up a sword, heavier than a lot of her others but thinner, and appeared to the perfect stabbing weapon, hopefully, sharp enough to piece the dinosaurs hide.

She wondered, briefly if there were any others like it out there if there was one, there were surely more, right? She voiced this query to her Grandfather. He shook his head. “I don’t believe so, Hyde, if there were more, there would be more sightings.” Hyde lowered her, disappointed. “Right.”

The ship launched sending half the soldiers toppling over and Hyde and her Grandfather grasping at the rails they were leaning on. “On your feet men! If that can knock you over then you have no chance going face to face with the beast below!”

Hyde sighed. “Your just a barrel of laughs aren’t you?” She muttered to herself as she followed her grandfather, who had gone to look at what may have rocked the ship like that. “Certainly wasn’t the waves, they’re not that rough.”

"Do you think…” Finnleik started. Before he could finish a thin tail, rose out of the water, before falling back into the water, the tail certainly wasn’t as big as the rest of the body, so the waves were tiny compared the waves it’s fins made as it pushed itself forward. “Its injured!” A soldier cried pointed at the almost impossible to see red trail; which had floated to the top of the water.

“So… are we screwed?” One soldier asked when nothing happened for a second as the shadow disappeared. “Probably,” Hyde said nodding her head. The ship launched again, as it tipped slightly, pushed by the Dinosaur. “We didn’t happen to put any spikes at the bottom of the ship did we?” Hyde asked hoping the answer was a confident: “Yes!”

“No! We couldn’t.” Hyde groaned. “Who here is a good swimmer?” Vladimir’s voice boomed across the ship. A few raised their hands stepping forward, Hyde tried to sidestepped away but was stilled by her father's hand on her shoulder. “Alright, everyone grab spears, sword anything to stab it with and remember to go for the eyes, and any vital points you might spot. Hyde watched as her father attached his whip on his belt and grabbed the decorated spear. “Dad-“

“Your going.”

“Are you trying to kill me?!”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Hyde twisted the chain around one hand and attached the sword to her back before taking off the leg and stuffing it in a box. She hopped back to the railing. “Can’t swim with the leg on?” Finn asked. “It’s metal is it’ll rust, and it's too heavy to swim with,” Hyde said as she leant against the edge of the ship. They peered into the water, trying to see a shadow of the prehistoric animal. “There!” Whiplash was the first to jump, and Hyde was quick to follow as he had grabbed her while he was diving in, making sure she truly did jump into the water. Hyde sputtered and spat water out of her mouth when the momentarily resurfaced she turned her head avoiding the spray of water in her eyes as others jumped in. “Dad!”

“Would you have jumped in?”

“….No.”

“Exactly.”

Hyde splashed in his direction, childish but surprisingly satisfying. Her eyes widened when she looked down. “MOVE!” Hyde didn’t know who shouted it, might have been herself, one of the soldiers or her dad, all she knew is the soldiers scattered, water flying everywhere as the beast made a beeline for them, mouth opening wide, Hyde ducked and the water and swam as best as she could. Hyde shook her hand as she was swimming, eyes still opening and stinging from the salt water, the chain unravelled and she drew the sword from her back. She could feel the familiar burn in her chest. A presence behind her forced her to jerk around out of instinct. Gunji, his makeshift claws attached to both hands, and blond hair floating about him, locking one arm around her and pulling her up and away from the mouth of the oncoming beast. The two gasped when the resurfaced. “Have I ever-“ She inhaled loudly before coughing. “Have I ever mentioned, how much I love you?” She asked Gunji, whose arm was still wrapped around her middle. “Not really.” The dinosaur broke the surface of the water. Hiccups eyes followed it wide. Dark skin that reminded Hyde of sharks and whales, A long jaw filled with rows of long large pointed teeth, like a crocodile's, and four flippers, four flippers used to push the creature forward. “I want one,” Hyde said, gathering her wits about her. Gunji simply sighed in exasperation.

It landed on the ship, crushing a few soldiers frozen with fear, an assortment of items and stuff that made to look like ant size next to the giants body, only a couple of spears on the sides of the ship pieced the body, as the rest jus pointlessly prodded at the skin unable to pierce it. Hyde grimaced. It shook its body side to side, the spikes tearing at its skin as it tried to free itself and get back into the water, the remains soldiers charge, one catching it in the eye will the arrows bounced if the skin and only some of the spears and sword stuck in the skin before being ripped out.

One last mighty lift from its flippers and the dinosaur fell back into the water, thrashing about before turning tail and fleeing. “It's going, no need to harm it anymore, it's going!” Hyde shouted as she and the rest started to swim back to the ship.

Finnliek who was not far behind them gave a shout before the beast rose out of the water, the last survivor from the Kambr tribe clutched in its mouth and stuck on its teeth. He gave an ear-splitting cream, one that made Hyde’s blood run cold as she watched him get shaken about, almost flopping halfway from its mouth as the beasts shook its head, before diving back under water. “Okay, under we go!” Hyde and the other soldiers ducked underwater weapons poised and ready to strike at anything that moved.

It was a sudden movement no less than a metre from Vladimir and David, the water was slowly turning red, fish began swimming towards the smell of blood, both small and big, like sharks and birds drawn to dead whales.

An for the first time, Hyde could hear a sound coming from the beast as it slowly sank, its torn and tattered flippers to injured and tired to keep it afloat, Hyde rested a hand on it, feeling as it breathed in and out, the sound echoing and reverberating across the ocean and in her ears. The plan was to injure it, to scare it off, not kill it, she rested her forehead against it. _I’m Sorry._ She was saying, depending on the circumstances, Akkadians rest their foreheads against each other for a number of reasons, a greeting not exactly common, a goodbye is more common, an apology, and forgiveness. Hyde was apologising, she waited for a second longer before using the creature to give her a kickstart (literally) towards the surface. Next time, Next time she’ll make sure the creature lives.

***-*-***

Hyde finally reached Berk two days from the day of the beasts death. First, she received Astrid now obligatory punch in the arm. Having Toothless jumped on her licking every inch he could, much to Hyde’s horror, then the questions from her new friends, and lastly, a sit down at a table lecture from Stoick as the two ate, despite it being way past dinner time.

“Alright, get some sleep, you’ll be helping out with setting up for the Yule festival. Without Toothless’s help.”

Hyde groaned. “You want me to help set up stuff for your little winter solstice celebration where you will spend half of the time, eating, drinking and making boar sacrifices to a god.” Stoick sighed. “It is tradition, and it is fun.” Hyde shrugged. “Its fun when you can get drunk.” Hyde grumped.

“You can’t get drunk?” Stoick asks confused. “Nope,” Hyde said feet landing on the table. Ankles crossed. “Prove it. You will drink, constantly, until the festivities are over, if you win, I’ll let you design and build your own house.” Hyde feet hit the floor loudly as leaned forward excitedly. “Really?” He nodded. “And if I lose?” She asked. “You have to clean everyone's shoes and socks for four months..” Hyde recoiled scrunching up her nose. “You wear them every day! They smell!” Hyde protested. “Then you better not be lying then, Hic-up.”

Hyde’s eyes narrowed the chief of Berk who leaned back on his chair smugly, arms crossed.

“You're on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come check me out on:  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM9ZJRv28CvcutCHdgjoxPQ?view_as=subscriber where I post music stuff, such as live performances and originals.  
> SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/holly-cunningham-280913653/tracks  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/hollyemberbvbarmy


	7. Extra: Preview. "Moth Into Flame"

**01\. Extra: Preview**

**“Moth Into Flame”**

**[Moth Into Flame by Metallica (Song for the Chapter) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tdKl-gTpZg) **

_A Preview of a Chapter of a potential new book featuring Hyde in the Harry Potter universe. Tell me what you think and whether you want to see me write the full book._

“Elizabeth Alta Hyde-Snyder, your new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher who is….” Headmistress McGonagall turned to look a the teacher's table. “Not currently present…” She finished facing the students of Hogwarts once more. “Now that all from me, tuck in, and I hope you all have a wonderful year at Hogwarts.”

Sounds of the students moving, eating and chatting away faded into the background as the Headmistress headed for her seat wondering if it was a good idea to hire a drunkard Auror, not to mention she’s one of the more unpredictable ones, almost just as likely to turn against the people she’s working with as she is to save a magical creature. Headmistress McGonagall picked at her food before pushing it away and pulling out a folder. “Elizabeth Alta Hyde-Snyder” it had written in big bold letters. She flipped It open and taking in the familiar tanned skin, blue eyes and blond hair of the woman, in one of the photo’s the young woman was smile, open mouth, flashing teeth the lot, the picture shifted as it showed the woman smiling and laughing brightly as she talked to someone out of the picture, her teeth, sharp, almost like a sharks, or a dogs, rather than a humans, pointed, and menacing. Neville Longbottom, a previous student and now a Herbology teacher peered at the Headmistress as the elderly lady read the files. “Is that the New Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher?’ He asked. The Headmistress nodded. “It is, and she’s late,” Headmistress said, her voice tense, sharp, angry. Septima Vector the Arithmancy teacher leaned forward. “Are you sure she can defeat the curse?” She asked curiously. Headmistress McGonagall sighed leaning back. “I spoke to Harry Potter, he said if anyone can do, she can, she’s garnered quite a reputation for herself, and has avoided many sticking and unfavourable situations, she is not one, to be taken lightly,” McGonagall said turning a stern eye on the staff located at the long table, who had all turned their attention on her. 

The doors opened and a pair of combat boots thumped against the floor as they travelled down the walkway, through the tables, heading straight for the teachers table. Headmistress McGonagall atoms from her seat in order to greet the young woman. “Good to see you again, Miss Elizabeth.”

“Please, call me Hyde, and the pleasures all mine, Sorry I was late, dealing with a lovely dark wizard and his Sea Serpent, not sure how he managed to train it, I should ask him later.” Headmistress shook Hyde’s hand as she babbled. “I do not,” she interrupted. “I do not believe you have met the other teachers,” McGonagall said just about to introduce each one. “I’ll get to know them over the year, so no need for formal introductions, I don’t do formal.” Hyde’s eyes followed the Headmistress as she made her way to the podium. “Everyone!” She cried out, getting their attention.” “This is you new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, Miss Hyde, she will also be teacher Care For Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies.” Headmistress motioned for her to step up. Hyde placed her hands on the podium, felt the golden wings beneath her fingertips. “It’s gonna be a wild year kids, so let's have a bit of fun.”

Fire appeared in her hand as she concentrated and sent it flying interacting and dashing through the tables careful not to burn anything before they leapt into the and they slowly turned blue, the Ravenclaw house logo appeared before the colour slowly changed to a green and the flames shifted to a Slytherin house logo, before turning a lighter colour a yellowy-orange, Hufflepuff, the flames shifted one last time to form the Griffyndor house logo, children were cheering and watching in fascination, then in a small explosion the flames distinguished and Hyde turned tail, her dark brown trenchcoat flowing behind her as made her way to the teachers table. 

_Just a small snippet from the first chapter, what do you think? Do you want more? Let me know!_

**See You Soon in the third book: Gift of A Night Fury [Volume #3] where Berk celebrates the winter solstice, however, disaster strikes and the festivities are ruined by the downed mood of all the Hooligan's moods, and we discover if Hyde was really telling the truth about not being able to get drunk, or if she was just trying to appear more Viking-like to Stoick.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come check me out on:  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM9ZJRv28CvcutCHdgjoxPQ?view_as=subscriber where I post music stuff, such as live performances and originals.  
> SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/holly-cunningham-280913653/tracks  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/hollyemberbvbarmy


	8. Other Books In This Series

[How To Train Your Dragon: Memoirs of Elizabeth Alta Hyde-Snyder](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1155776)

[How To Train Your Dragon [Volume #1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239632/chapters/37964783) _(_

_Published - Complete_

**[Isle of The North [Volume #2] _A Christmas Special_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805527/chapters/39446014) (You are Here)**

_Published - Complete_

[Gift of A Night Fury [Volume #3]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116313/chapters/40564196)

_Published - Complete_

**How To Train Your Dragon: One Step Forward [Volume #4]**

_Not Published - Coming Soon_

**Legend of The Boneknapper [Volume #5]**

_Not published_

**How To Train Your Dragon: Go To War [Volum #6]**

_Not Published_

Other works relating to this series: 

[Dragon Manual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812919/chapters/39463603)

_Published - Ongoing_

The list will be updated as titles and books are edited and confirmed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come check me out on:  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM9ZJRv28CvcutCHdgjoxPQ?view_as=subscriber where I post music stuff, such as live performances and originals.  
> SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/holly-cunningham-280913653/tracks  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/hollyemberbvbarmy


End file.
